Erin Hudson
Erin Natalie Hudson is a main character in the Push story Runaway Car. She is an average height of 5"6, aged 19 throughout the story, she was born in New York on the 18th of July, 1990. Erin is known for being the 'sister' of Kira Hudson, but in reality is was just implanted in the family by way of experimentation with Pushing and Wiping. She is also the world's first Reader. 'Background' Erin grew up in New York city with her elder sister, Kira, and her father, Edward. She never knew her mother, who left when she was young, and Susan isn’t talked about within the family. She was a Pusher, like her sister and apparently her mother. Her childhood was relatively happy, she had a good relationship with her father and sister, and her life was comfortable. But when she was 15 years old, her father got tied up in some kind of secret job, and began to recluse himself from his daughters. This wasn’t such a big deal for Kira, who had already moved out by this time and was dating Nick, but Erin noticed and began to feel like the one left out of the loop in her family. Four years later, she was taken in by Division at the same time her sister was, but she was put under very different experimentation. While with Kira they were enhancing her powers, in Erin, they were altering them. Kira’s memories of her sister were Wiped, as were Erin’s, but with her new powers she was able to pick up on the memories of others, and they brought her own back. She knows she has a sister, and that Kira is being kept elsewhere, but she also knows that Kira won’t remember her even if she stands before her. Erin manages to escape from Division, but not before finding out that her own father sold both her and Kira into the program. She spent the past weeks hiding in England, moving from city to city, and keeping as low a profile as she can. It was hard for her to handle her new powers, so she had to adjust to that on top of finding out about her father’s betrayal. She is unsure about Kira, and so makes no efforts to pursue her, wanting to just start again and keep herself out of Division’s hands. She knows that there’s more at work though, having been bombarded with constant information on something called the ‘Hudson Project’, to do with what was done to her and Kira. When she is found by her sister, Nick, and Cassie, she’s changed from when Kira last saw her. And there’s more confusion added when Nick is adamant that Kira doesn’t have a sister, leaving the question about her identity. The further they investigate, the more they find out that Erin doesn’t want to hear. 'Appearance' Erin has brown hair that falls past her shoulders, an olive-tan complexion, and wide hazel eyes that are very expressive. She often tries to keep her face shrouded with her hair or a hoddie to hide her expressions, as she can’t normally control them. She has a lithe build, but is a bit too curvy to be able to disguise herself as a boy. 'Personality' Erin is a very independent person, and feels that she can take on the world alone. But she finds it hard to look at her own weaknesses, she doesn’t like to admit that she can’t handle something. She likes to put on a tough font to the world, and hide how scared she really is. 'Powers' She’s a Reader, genetically engineered from her original state as a Pusher. She can read people’s minds, but because she was the first, there hasn’t been anyone to train her. She can’t control her powers, and finds it hard to focus and block out all the voices. She has to zoom in on a specific person’s thoughts, or have music constantly playing in her ears. 'Ambitions' She liked public speaking, and was rather forceful when it came to her opinions. She wanted to become a lawyer, and had begun her BA in Law at UCA when she was taken. After her experiences, and with her powers, she no longer wants to be a lawyer, and is now left stranded without a concept of what she wants as a firm goal. 'Strengths' Her self confidence leaves her fairly assured of herself, and she will defend her point of view to the bitter end. Erin likes to solve other people’s problems, almost as if they were puzzles, taking the weight off their shoulders and onto her own. 'Weaknesses' She downplays her own problems until they become so big she almost can’t handle them. She will act stronger than she is, and push people away when they try to get through to her. She often takes on more than she should, and this takes a toll upon her own strength, she’s also not good at asking for help when she needs it. 'Habits' Erin likes to pace with her hands behind her back when in deep thought, a habit picked up from her father. She hides her face when she’s lying due to her easily readable expressions. Biting her lip or fiddling when she’s nervous. 'Relationshps' 'Family' 'Kira Hudson' Erin and Kira were close growing up, bring similar in a lot of ways, and just always being there for each other. Kira knew Erin best, and vice versa, the two didn’t have any secrets. But after Kira left home, and their father began to act strangely, Kira wasn’t around enough to notice, so Erin was alone in that situation. When she herself moved out, things were a little strained between them, but soon went back to their old ways. When they were taken by Division, Erin watched as Kira’s memories were Wiped, before her own were. After her procedure, she remembered through reading other people, and seeing Kira in their minds, as well as constant thought about the ‘Hudson Project’. She feels betrayed in ways by Kira, because when Erin warned her about their dad’s strange behaviour, she didn’t listen, and that’s what ultimately led them to this situation. After Kira remembers her and tracks her, things are the worst they’ve ever been between the sisters, and Nick doesn’t help by shedding doubt on Erin’s identity. Just when things are starting to slip back into normal, Kira is killed, and this leaves Erin wracked with guilt. 'Edward Hudson' Her relationship with her father was once great. Edward, kria, and Erin made a smooth working 3 unit family. They were as close as families got for many years. But then when he got tied up in Division, things started shifting, and Erin no longer felt that he was the same person he had always been. Her faith in him is totally shattered when she discovers it was him who gave her and Kira up to Division for experimentation. Edward is a Wiper, and later it is revealed that he was the one who started the ‘Hudson Project’. Taking a random person, taking away all traces of her life, and filling the hole with Pushed memories. He put his own family into the test, feeling nothing for it, and nothing really for Erin. When she confronts him, Erin has conflict over the fact that she still loves him as a father, but she knows that she shares no relation to him and he didn’t even raise her, the memories aren’t real. And that’s hard for her to handle. 'Susan Hudson-Rhodes' Sue left the family when Erin was only 4, and she did this for reasons unknown. Neither Hudson girl has seen their mother since this time, nor knows anything about what happened to her. She was a Pusher, like Kira and Erin, and Erin suspects that she may have come across Division, and not been so willing as Edward to give in. Erin’s memories of her mother are faint, but they’re the ones she tries hardest to hold onto when she realises her life is a lie. 'Friends' 'Cassie Holmes' Cassie and Erin get along almost from the start, in a strange way. Erin takes to Cassie, feeling sympathetic towards the young girl all alone in the world. She is heavily hadn’t to relate to being scared of her powers, and what they do, and Cassie is the first person Erin feels comfortable talking about that with. She views her as a little sister, wanting to look out for her and care for her, but this also makes Cassie someone she can confide in without feeling like she’s being judged on a level next to someone else. Cassie doesn’t like to tell Erin her visions, because they aren’t that lovely for her, but Erin often reads them anyway. However, Cassie’s is the mind she tries to stay out of most, as she doesn’t want to intrude on the privacy of the little girl. 'Love Interest' 'Nick Grant' Erin’s relationship with Nick is probably the most strained out of the three when she meets them. He’s unhappy about having left the higher seclusion in Hong Kong, as well as his disbelief that Kira actually has a sister. Erin remembers Nick, but Nick has no recollection of Kira ever having a little sister. This doesn’t leave things going all that well for him and Kira either, and throws a lot of confusion into Erin’s mind. While the four are together, she and Nick argue forcefully and often. After Kira dies, Nick is furious at Division, and also refuses to let Erin believe that it’s her fault. As they keep on trying to find the truth, Nick’s feelings for Erin begin to change, which is awkward with the whole mind reading ability. However, as much as she feels for him, she doesn’t want to overstep a boundary as he was her sister’s ex/current boyfriend. She feels that he’s only interested because when he sees her, he sees a reflection of Kira. But Nick comes to truly love and care for her, continuing to help her even after all that they find out, and constantly being there. He is the most support she has after the revelations, and he is what makes her accept her life, to try begin moving on.